The Noiseless, Patient Spider in an Act of Desperation
by ideaswithpens
Summary: After the Joker kills Superman's wife and unborn child, he is filled with a violent, destructive rage. He becomes power hungry and rules the members of the Justice League as a dictator. Batman is the only one to defy Superman. He knows he'll need an army to stop Clark, and in an act of desperation, he calls upon those from another dimension.
1. Prologue

Bruce would never admit to hating being alone. That was because he never really knew what alone felt like. He'd always had someone who would stand by him, even if he didn't want them to. But in these past years, Bruce had been nothing but truly alone. His mansion seemed so much larger when he was the only one roaming it. The doors squeaked a little louder, the windows rattled faster, and there was a constant draft throughout the place that never seemed to disappear.

That's why Bruce never really stayed there anymore. He spent the majority of his time in the Batcave. The first few months he started spending there were rough- he mostly just drank and wept. But, eventually, he found knew that he couldn't just sit around while the world went to ash. He couldn't just idle as innocent lives were being taken. He couldn't just stand by and watch his best friend become the evil they'd spent years fighting against.

He knew he had to do something, but there wasn't much he could do on his own. He knew he'd have to call in help. The only question is would they be willing to help him?

_This is all based on the plot of Injustice: Gods Among Us, except instead of 2 Justice Leagues, it's the Avengers and the Justice League. If you haven't played the game, don't fret, you won't have to to understand the story. This story is going to be riddled with many battles and face-offs, so if there is an Avenger and a JLA member you'd like to square off, please let me know in the comments! _


	2. Chapter 1

_"Alert: Dimension 2,263,141,565,869 shows 78% match."_

Bruce peered his head toward his computer. The computer that had been searching for five years. Five years, he'd been waiting and plotting and-

"Refresh it." he said doubtfully, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

_"Refreshing…82% match. Refreshing...89% match. Refreshing…93% match. Refreshing... 97% match. Dimension 2,263,141,565,869 shows 97% to the given credentials."_

Bruce's heartbeat picked up speed. These were the best numbers he had ever gotten in five whole years. He'd had a few hopeful dimensions over the years, but none with a 97% match.

"Tell me more about this dimension." he commanded. He needed to know every piece of information about the heroes in this dimension before he was going to blast them here.

_"Dimension 2,263,141,565,869: Earth is guarded and protected by many different defense teams. The most prominent and successful is The Avengers, headed by Steven Grant Rogers and founded by Nicholas Joseph Fury. There are currently seven members."_

Holograms of information appeared with stats on each member. There was plenty of footage as well; each video was of The Avengers saving the day, whether it be aliens or nut jobs with explosives. Bruce was astounded at the similarities between them and the Justice League. Although compared to the JLA, these guys had some odd costumes.

"The leader, give me his profile." he commanded. The holograms dissipated except for one with a picture of a man with blond hair. He was in a sleek navy blue suit that had some kind of bird symbol on the shoulder. He had a stern look upon his face and striking blue eyes that reminded him of Clark.

_"Steven Grant Rogers. Alias: Captain America."_

Bruce snorted, "How humble."

_"Age: 96"_

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that. 96?

_"Born on July 4, 1918 to Mary and Joseph Rogers. In 1944, he volunteered for a secret military program in which he was injected with a serum that boosted his abilities, giving him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and metabolism. He fought against Hydra, a Nazi-based organization headed by Johann Schmidt. Rogers defeated Schmidt in 1945, but crashed a plane into the Arctic Ocean in the process. Rogers was thought to be dead until he was discovered in 2012 and became the head of The Avengers."_

Bruce absorbed the information as he watched different footage of the Captain. Some in black and white which showed him and his platoon making plans of attack, others more recent of him fighting a man with a metal arm. Bruce sighed; he definitely needed to study.

"Make me some coffee," he said to his AI, "it's going to be a long night."

Twelve hours and 10 cups of coffee later, Bruce reached the end of his in depth study of The Avengers. He found himself to be quite amazed by the group, but he didn't know how they'd stand against Superman's Regime. Although, from what he'd watched, they did have some strong members. Bruce was ready to bring them to this dimension and convince them to help him. He deduced from the footage the way the team functions in battle. Thor and the Hulk were the main muscle power, they could handle the largest threats. Ironman and Hawkeye were the eyes in sky, they handled the aerial threats. Black Widow and Spider-Man handled the ground threats and the Captain was the strategist that linked them all together. Their chemistry was quite astounding and much different from how the Justice League functioned.

Bruce looked to his computer and stood. "I'm ready to send them through. Initiate transportation sequence."

_"Transportation sequence has not been tested. It is not recommended that-"_

_"-Send them through."_ Bruce insisted.

_"Initiating transportation sequence. 10…9…8…7…"_

Bruce walked to the other end of the Batcave in which monitors displayed the footage from all the cameras set up throughout Gotham. He only had one shot at this; if any of his calculations were even the slightest bit out of place, The Avengers could end up in another dimension or worse, end up stuck between two dimensions. But, despite that risk, Bruce was confident that his numbers were right and that every single detail was set in place. He had to keep an eye on the cameras placed throughout Gotham City. Most likely, they will end up scattered around the area, but not outside city limits.

_"…3…2…1…"_

At first, nothing happened and Bruce was about to check his calculations. But then, in a split second, there was a rolling black out. The monitors went fuzzy and the lights flickered. Everything went haywire for what seemed like hours. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, everything returned to its normal state. Some of Bruce's equipment had busted, so the Batcave was full of smoke. Bruce coughed fanned the smoke so he could see.

_"Transportation sequence complete."_

"Hello?" called out a voice. It was coming from the center of the room, where the smoke was at its thickest. Bruce was glad he was costume; he didn't expect one of them to appear in this very room.

There was another cough, and as the smoke cleared, a figure emerged. "Hello? Is anyone here? I heard your computer."

The smoke had mostly cleared out and Bruce recognized the figure as Spider-Man. He was in costume and he was lying on his back clutching his side. He was bleeding.

Bruce appeared from his hiding spot in the corner, "What's your name?" he asked, even though he knew that he wouldn't get his true identity.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. You been livin' in cave or something?" he snarked as he stood up shakily. He looked in Bruce's direction and extended the hand that wasn't clutching his side. Bruce stared at the hand but didn't take it.

"Okay, I see, not big on handshakes, that's cool. You mind telling me where I am? 'Cause I was just in downtown Manhattan a few seconds ago gettin' shot at." he said, looking around curiously.

"Right now, you're in an alternate dimension. I transported you here along with The Avengers because I need your help." Bruce said, realizing just how desperate that sounded. If the issue at hand, wasn't so pressing, he'd probably care.

"Woah, woah, woah, alternate dimension? As in Inter-dimensional travel? As in impossible?" he said skeptically.

"Maybe in your dimension, but not in this one. With the right technology and programming." Bruce said, feeling a bit of pride.

"I don't even know who you are, why would I help you with anything?" he said.

"Because when I explain what's going on here, your conscience will prevent you from not helping me. Because I'm completely out of options here. And because I'm the only one that can get you back home. I'm Batman, by the way."

Spider-Man snorted, "Batman? Seriously?"

Bruce remained impassive.

Spiderman looked down at his wound and saw that it was mostly healed. Bruce took note of his superhuman healing abilities.

"Dude, it's creepy in here and I kinda don't believe a word you're saying right now so I'm gonna go," Spiderman began backing away from Bruce. "but before I do..."

Spider-Man spun web after web in a second, binding Batman's arms to his chest. He was ready to make a run for it when Batman broke free from the webs and shot a Batclaw at Spider-Man's ankle. Spider-Man back flipped and dodged the Batclaw, now facing Batman.

"So that's how it is?" Spider-Man quipped.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you have to listen to me." Bruce said, now closer to Spider-Man.

"Hmmm…no."

Just then, Spider-Man aimed a kick at Batman's head. Batman ducked and grabbed Spider-Man's arm, twisting it up behind his back.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you, kid. But you're in an entirely different dimension right now. I need your help. Everyone I know is either dead or corrupt. I need to stop them from killing anymore innocent people than they already have. But I can't do it alone. So help me and I'll send you back home." Bruce explained. Spider-Man stopped struggling so Bruce let him free.

"Fine." he said. "Where are the others? You said they were here."

"They're scattered throughout Gotham City. I need to check the monitors to see if one shows up. Once they do, we go out, get them, and bring them back here."

Spider-Man nodded as they approached the array of monitors. There had to be at least fifty, each with different settings, but they all painted the same picture. Gotham was a broken city. It was as if it was permanently gray, as if the streets were made in broken chunks and the skyscrapers were meant to be jagged and destroyed.

"Jeez, the this place is a bummer." Spider-Man said. Bruce ignored the comment. "Hey, that's Tony!" Spider-Man pointed to the monitor of Ironman just floating in mid-air, surrounded by police. Bruce had forgotten that Spider-Man was the only Avenger with a secret identity. Why everyone else was public was something that puzzled Bruce.

"He isn't doing anything he's just floating. I think he's passed out in the suit and the defense systems are on." Spider-Man said.

Bruce watched as one of the policeman fired at Ironman. The bullet seemed to bounce off a force field that surrounded the suit.

"That amount of energy's going to drain his battery pretty quick. We have to get out there." Spider-Man said already rushing to find an exit.

Bruce led him out and they began to head towards 5th street where Ironman was.

"We have to be careful. The Regime might make an appearance if this gets too out of hand." Bruce warned as he hid behind building on which a huge mural of The Joker was painted. Spider-Man was on the roof of the building and had been following from up top.

"The Regime?" he questioned.

"A militia full of superheroes working for Superman." Bruce explained.

"And this guy?" Spider-Man gestured toward the mural.

"It's a long story which I'll explain when we have all the members of your team." Bruce said curtly, getting slightly annoyed. As they continued on, Spider-Man seemed unable to stop talking. Bruce found the kid to be quite frustrating, but something about him reminded him of Dick a long, long time ago. Before he became Nightwing and before he turned his back to Bruce. He missed that, when Dick was kid and looked to him like a father. When Dick was always getting in hot water and Bruce would have to save him. It was so much more simple back then, everything was just easy. Bruce cleared his head from those thoughts as they approached the square in which Ironman was still hovering.

"Alright, I'll distract the police while you find a way to wake him up. When he does, get him out of here as soon as possible. Like I said, this can't get too heated or-"

"_Okay_, Batty, I got this. Don't worry about me!" Spider-Man said as he swung off.

Bruce sighed, wondering what the hell he got himself into.

_So tell me what you think in the comments. This is all (loosely) based off of Injustice: Gods Among Us. My Avengers is basically the MCU Avengers plus The Amazing Spider-Man. I just couldn't resist putting him in here. There's going to a lot of battles throughout the story so if there's any Marvel character you'd like to see square off with a DC character, leave a suggestion in the comments! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Now**_** on /works/1697093/chapters/3610862 **_

_**It's easier for me to respond to comments there, but if you'd rather not, then feel free to drop a comment here. This one isn't going to be very action-heavy. More of the plot development, so I apologize. Next chapter will definitely be more action packed! Enjoy!**_

S'cuse me, comin' through!" Peter shouted as he swung to the front of the group of policemen circled around Iron Man. As he landed, police aimed at him, ready to fire. Peter held up his hands.

"Everyone listen. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna take my friend here and we'll be out of your hair. All you have to do is promise to not fire tiny hunks of metal at me in the process. It hurts when you do that. Do we have a deal?" Spider-Man stated quite diplomatically.

The policemen all gave him blank looks. One shifted, "Civilian: please remove yourself or you will be arrested." he ordered in robotic monotone.

Peter sighed, "I just told you what I was going to do and it's the complete opposite of what you just told me." he answered exasperatedly.

"Civilian: please remove yourself or you will be arrested." the policemen repeated.

Peter sighed once more, "There is just no getting through to you people, is there? Alright, I'm removing myself." Peter stated as he turned around to face Tony. Suddenly, he shot a web towards Tony's suit. The web bounced off the energetic force field the suit created. The quick action made the police open fire. Everything seemed to slow down as his reflexes kicked into overdrive. Peter dodged bullets left and right as if they were moving at a snail's pace. He always sort of loved the adrenaline that pumped through his veins when someone shot at him or when a building was burning down. It was sick and he knew it was sick, but he loved the way the world slowed down, as if it were slowing down just for him. It gave him a sense of power. It gave him a sense of control.

Peter snapped back into reality. He had to think of a way to get Tony's suit to deactivate his defense systems. Peter leaped to the other side of Tony, where instead of a crowd, there was only a herd of policemen. "I'm really sorry about this!" he shouted over the gunfire. Peter used his webs to yank the guns from their hands and then wrapped them up and webbed them together.

Just then, there was an array of smoke among the policemen. The remaining unwebbed policemen coughed and gagged and were stunned. A figure slowly emerged from the smoke.

"You have a real knack for theatrics." Peter quipped.

"Do you know how to deactivate his defense systems?" Bruce asked irritably.

"My guess would be through Jarvis. " Peter stated with his hands on his hips, staring up at Tony.

"Jarvis? "

"Yeah, Jarvis, his AI." Peter remarked. "Hey Jarvis? Can you here me? " Peter shouted.

_"Sir?" _the AI stated.

"Is Tony alright in there? "

"Master Tony is unconscious, but his heart rate, breathing, and brain activity are functional. He sustains no major injuries. Defense systems are designed to deactivate when Master Tony is conscious." Jarvis stated monotonously. Suddenly, a soft groan escaped from inside the suit. The suit then dropped like dead weight, crashing hard into the cement. A louder groan and a curse came from the suit. Peter rushed over to Tony as his face plate slid up.

Tony squinted, "Where 'm I?"

"It's kind of a long story. " Peter said.

"I'm not dead, am I? Where's Steve?" Tony asked, sitting up from the rubble.

"Again, kind of a long story. " Peter offered him a hand to help him stand. Tony balanced his weight with a hand on Peter's shoulders as his eyes drank in his surroundings. It was all ass backwards to him; the unfamiliar, unpleasant looking city, the piles of unconscious policemen, the mysterious man standing behind Peter who's brooding demeanor would put Wolverine to shame.

"Who's your friend?" Tony questioned, gesturing to Bruce.

Peter looked back, "Well, he never actually gave me a real name besides-"

"-Batman. " Bruce cut in. "I have a lot to explain, so we need to head back to my headquarters before we gain anymore unwanted attention. " Bruce stated.

Tony looked to Peter, "You trust this guy?"

"Not exactly, but he hasn't tried to kill me..." There was an unspoken 'yet' hanging in the air.

Tony glanced around once more before speaking again, "Fine, but only because it feels like I have a hangover and this city gives me the creeps. "

As the three arrived at the Batcave, Tony looked around at Bruce's technology. He did his best to make it look like he couldn't care less, but on the inside he felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Pretty impressive tech." Tony stated, fiddling with a Batarang. "Knives and throwing stars aren't exactly my style, though, I'm more of a go-big-or-go-home type of guy. "

Bruce shot Tony an irritated look and pulled up a hologram of Iron Man firing repulsors at a massive alien in downtown Brooklyn.

"So you've seen my work?" Tony gestured to the hologram.

"I've seen enough." Bruce stated stiffly. "I brought you here by running an inter-dimensional program that an old friend of mine made. It allowed me to transport you and your team here."

"Inter-dimensional travel? As in traveling to other dimensions? As in impossible?" Tony asked skeptically, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's what I said. " Peter chimed.

"Well, maybe in your world, but not in mine." Bruce stated, gesturing to the fact that they were here in this world and subsequently not in their own.

Tony looked to Peter, "I bet Strange could do it."

"Or Loki." Peter said. Tony nodded in agreement.

"We're getting off topic. I used the program to find a dimension where there were heroes that were completely different from the ones here. I needed a team that would help me put an end to what's going on here...and possibly bring back my friend." Bruce said, suddenly quiet.

"Look, in this world, me and other heroes from all over the galaxy fight and protect the earth as a team we call the Justice League. The most powerful member of the team is Superman, or Clark Kent. " Bruce pulled up a hologram of Clark's stats and another of Clark in action. "About 8 years ago, The Joker, my arch nemesis, tricked Clark into murdering his wife and unborn child. We caught The Joker and while I was interrogating him, Clark came and murdered him in an uncontrollable rage. After that he completely lost his moral compass. He destroyed cities and turned the Justice League into a dictatorship. I told myself that I couldn't live in fear of what Clark had become, so I went rogue and made myself invisible. For three years I sat by and watched him become the kind of power hungry monster we'd fought against for years."

"After 3 years of sitting idly, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. So I started up the program and set out to find a dimension that contained superheroes unlike anything the Justice League had ever seen. After 5 more years of searching, I found you." Bruce concluded.

Tony and Peter took a moment to process the information. After a few minutes of silence, Tony spoke. "This Superman, what's so special about him?"

"He's from a destroyed planet called Krypton. He's basically indestructible, bullets are useless. Those missiles you have, though, might slow him down a bit. He can fly at impossible speeds, he has X-ray vision, can shoot lasers from his eyes, and he could knock the Earth off its axis if he wanted to." Bruce stated as he entered in a code on one of his computers which revealed a hidden safe from underneath the floor with a hiss. The safe had its own complex holographic pass code with a series of unfamiliar pictures and tones. The safe opened to reveal a small arsenal, complete with two guns from which the center glowed green and two cartons of green glowing bullets. Bruce picked up one of the bullets and showed it to Tony.

"Kryptonite: Superman's one weakness. It basically renders him human. If he's shot with enough of these, he'll die."

"So why don't you just walk up and shoot him yourself?" Peter asked, as if it were that simple.

"Because, like I said, the members of the Justice League are either under Superman's Regime or dead. We may be able to convince a few of them to join us but most are too scared to defy Clark. That's why I need your help. We break down his Regime, then we can get to him."

Tony looked around and paused for another moment, "Alright." he said, "I'm in. But we have to find Cap. He's the one you should be trying to convince. If he says yes, then everyone else should follow through."

Bruce guided them over to the monitors he had set up. "I have cameras all over Gotham. When I blasted you all here, you were scattered throughout Gotham City."

"We just have to look and see who pops up next. That's how we found you." Peter stated. For a moment, there was nothing on the monitors except a dead city. In the downtown area, most of the policemen were gone except a few, who were talking to a floating man in a yellow suit and another man in a red suit.

"Who are they?" Peter asked pointing to the monitor. Bruce focused his attention to where Peter was pointing.

"The one on the left is Hal Jordan, he has a ring that creates anything he can think of. He uses fear to power it. The one on the right is Barry Allen. He can move at exceptional speeds." Bruce explained.

While Bruce was detracted, Tony place a bug on the underside of the computer which ran his inter-dimensional program. He wanted to see how this program worked and if it was possible to use in his own world. It could open up a window of opportunities he'd never thought possible.

Just then, Bruce's AI chimed, _"Intruder Alert: pass codes have been overridden from an unauthorized source."_

"Dammit, Stone... " Bruce muttered.

"Who's Stone?" Peter questioned.

"Me." a new voice called from the opposite corner of the room. A man came into light, although it was nothing like Peter had ever seen before. "I prefer Cyborg and while you were playing story time with your new friends, I hacked into your mainframe. It wasn't that hard, Bruce. You're getting sloppy." Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can leave or I can show you out." Bruce threatened in a low tone.

"Superman heard about your new pals you blasted here. He wants to see them. And when the boss gives orders, you know I can't disappoint." he said as two missiles appeared from his shoulders.

The Mark 42 began to assemble itself to Tony as he walked forward. "See, here's what's going to happen. We're not going to go anywhere with you. Although you do have a nice Robocop slash Frankenstein look going on. You must be a knockout with the ladies. Anyway, I'm going to threaten you and tell you how my systems are far more superior than yours, then you, overwhelmed by how amazing my systems are, will remove yourself from the premises like my tall, mysterious-looking friend here just put it so nicely. Do we have a deal?"

Cyborg smirked and fired the first shot.

_**I just want to mention that this isn't going to follow the same exact plot of Injustice. It's just inspired by the game, so don't be upset if there are details that don't consist with the game. This is ultimately my story. But please feel free to suggest any characters you'd like to see square off. I think you can guess as to what the next battle will be!**_

_**Also I'm debating whether to add slash to the story with the ships in the tags on A03. Should I? I think it would add an extra amount of angst that I'm looking for in the story. Tell me what you think down below!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here you go, sorry for the wait!**_

Tony dodged the first radiation blast with ease and returned a repulser blast aimed at Cyborg's chest. Cyborg dodged the blast and fired mini rockets from his shoulders. Tony took to the air to dodge the rockets, which had landed about ten feet from where Bruce was standing. Bruce groaned as he attempted to stand.

"I gotta lock on Black Widow," said Peter, "We need to move."

"A little busy right now." Tony responded. It was hell inside the suit, Jarvis was doing multiple things at once; fighting off the hacking attempts of Cyborg, dodging his weapons, attempting to hack Cyborg, and firing repulsors at Cyborg seemed to cause the suit to lag. The instant Tony's defensive reactors slowed, Cyborg fired a sonic blast, bringing everyone to their knees. Pain spiked Tony's ears as a scream ripped from his throat. The last thought Tony had was that he totally needs a sonic cannon before he felt his world fade to black.

Everything focused and unfocused and Tony felt blood drip from his ears. His eardrums throbbed in pain as he struggled to regain focus. He then panicked as he realized he had passed out. His panicked heightened when he realized he didn't have his suit on. Tony then felt the weight of heavy, mechanical handcuffs encase his hands.

"You're under arrest." Victor stated calmly.

"For?"

"Trespassing. And your friend is also now wanted in the city of Gotham. He escaped. With Bruce."

Tony squinted, "Hey, I was brought here, I didn't choose to come to this piece shit you call a dimension. How long was I out?"

Cyborg shrugged, "A few minutes. Long enough for me to hack and disable your suit." Tony glanced to his left where his suit was assembled just as it was before this whole fight began. He tried calling to the suit, but the prehensile technology seemed to be unable to function.

"What'd you do to my suit?" Tony asked as he was hauled to his feet.

"I removed the prehensile program. As of now, your suit is nothing but a sitting duck." Cyborg stated coolly as he teleported to the heart Watch Tower.

The Watch Tower reminded Tony of SHIELD, except decked out with far more superior technology. There were all sorts of superhumans in the Watch Tower, but the one who stood out the most was the tall, broad-shouldered man who seemed to glare at every thing that passed him. Tony's confidence began to slip as he started to realize how powerful these people are. No one- not Hammer, not Killian, _no one_- had _ever _been same to hack his suit before. And this Cyborg guy did it in minutes. Tony had never felt so small in his life.

The man they were approaching folded his arms and stared at Tony meticulously. Tony stared back defiantly- just because he felt small didn't mean that he had to act it. The man's mouth twitched.

"What is your name, Prisoner?" The man questioned.

"You haven't heard of me? You from another universe or something?" Tony snarked.

The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "You are not in the position to make jokes. State your name." He repeated sternly.

"Fuck you, that's my name!" Tony shouted.

Tony grunted as the man delivered a blow straight to his eye. Now, Tony had been punched in the face before, but this guy packed more of a punch than anyone he had ever been punched by before- even Steve. Blood dripped from Tony's nose and splattered onto the floor. "Throw him in the cell with the other one. I don't have time for this." The man grunted.

Tony hung his head low and complied as he was lead to his cell. He wasn't trying to get anymore punches today. He groaned as he was manhandled into the cell and unceremoniously thrown to the floor. Tony closed his eyes and groaned again as his face throbbed. A familiar voice brought him clarity.

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Steve?" Tony sat up to see Steve with a look of concern blossoming upon his face. Steve rushed over to assess the damage caused by that dark haired douchebag. Steve grabbed his chin and tilted it from side to side, "Whoever slugged you has a solid right hook. Your eye's looking pretty bad." He stated softly, prodding at his swelling face.

"Yeah, well it was a cheap shot." Tony grumbled, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed in front of Steve. He tried not think about the fact that Steve was touching him right now and he kind of didn't want it to stop.

"What happened? Please tell me you know more than I do." Steve stated with a hopeful look on his face. His face always looked so damned hopeful.

"It depends on what you know." Tony said, sitting with his back against a wall.

"All I know is that I woke up in some dirty alley and some guy in a red suit showed up and he took me here. Then some other guy- Kal- started asking me questions and then he threw me in here."

"They didn't tell you?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?"

"We're in a completely different universe right now, Cap." Tony lowered his voice, "Some guy called Batman- yes, I know, just hear me out- blasted me and you and the others here to help him take down his friend, who he called Clark who I'm also guessing is the pleasant gentlemen who punched me in the face."

Steve's grew into a look of even more confusion. "Wait, what did he look like, the guy who slugged you."

"Tall, dark hair, handsome, brooding, 'S' on his chest, impossible jawline, arms the size of tr-"

"-Tony, I get the picture." Steve deadpanned. "Some woman called him Kal when I first saw him. You said his name is Clark. Does he have two names or something?"

"Maybe Kal's a nickname, I don't know, its not important. We're in a different universe right now, I think we have…other priorities." Tony's eyes went distant in thought.

Steve leaned in closer to Tony, "What do you mean?" Steve questioned, snapping Tony into reality.

"I mean if Batman blasted us here, he could have blasted some others too," He looked up at Steve, "maybe some not-Avengers."

James wandered aimlessly through the unfamiliar city. He just woke up next to a dumpster behind some strip club and he'd been walking around without direction for at least an hour. He was hungry, but he hasn't seen any kind of store- only decrepit buildings with strange murals and a symbol for something called One Earth. His head pounded. He hated confusion.

It has been four months since he disbanded from Hydra and four months since he'd seen Steve. He'd been living in nothing _but _confusion. He tried to find somewhere where there weren't any triggers, but it seems like he's killed someone in every square mile of this country. Everywhere he goes, he gets something that isn't quite a memory, but a sensation of familiarity. He hates it because its so ambiguous that he can't attach it to any thing. He lives in a constant state of déjà vu.

Except nothing is familiar right now. The buildings, the streets, the alleyways- all foreign. In theory, that should make him happy. He was getting sick of the incessant enigmatic recognition, and yet it does nothing but cause more frustration. He sighs, and turns into an alleyway.

He was planning on finding some sort of shelter, but those plans were foiled as soon as he heard the heavy footsteps of someone doing a sloppy job of following him. As soon as they were right on his heels, he swiftly turned around and pressed his metal forearm against the throat of whoever was trailing him.

He was not expecting a red helmet to replace the face that he _was _expecting to see.

"_кто ты?_*" He demanded. It was the first language he could think of.

When there was no answer, he fleetly removed the red helmet to see a young man in his mid-twenties with black hair with a white streak at the front of it. "_Если вы хотите следовать, кого, попробовать ходить с более легкими ногами_.**" He stated straight-faced.

"Of course you speak the one language I'm shit at." The man said, looking at James with a defiant fire in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

"Your worst fuckin' nightmare if you don't get your hands off me." He threatened, testing James' grip. He wanted nothing more than to press so hard that his arm of metal crushes this guy's wind pipe, but he suddenly thought of Steve and how disappointed he would be, so he released him instead. The man rubbed at his throat and tried to pretend as if he wasn't in pain.

"Who are you?" James asked again.

"I could ask you the same question. I've been watching you since you woke up." The man stated.

"Why?"

The man shot him a distrustful glare, "Because I watched you appear out of thin air." The man then began calculating him with his eyes and took notice of James' metal appendage. He looked curious, but he didn't ask. James hated being scrutinized, so he demanded a forth time to know who he was.

The man hesitated before stating, "Jason. Jason Todd. You?"

James technically didn't really know who he was.

"James Barnes." he said distantly.

"Alright, James Barnes," the man pulled out a handgun and aimed it right between James' eyes, "You want to explain how you appeared out of thin air and what you're doing here."

James took a step back, the only weapon he had on him was his dual knives, which were thankfully hidden in his sleeve. "I don't even know what city this is, how the hell am I supposed to know how I got here."

"You're in Gotham." The man stated.

"Never heard of it."

The man scoffed, "You're telling me you've never heard of the 2nd most populated city on the planet? Stop lying." He demanded, emphasizing the gun in his hand.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, I'm not lying!" James said, feeling some of his suppressed rage starting to swell up. He really did not want to kill this man, but he's making it very fucking difficult.

The man assessed him for what seemed like hours before tucking his gun away. James was a bit disappointed, he'd been craving a fight lately.

"Where are you from?" He asked, skepticism lining his face.

James hesitated, thinking back to all the information he knew about Bucky Barnes, "Brooklyn."

Jason was quiet for a moment, then spoke, "Last thing you remember?"

James suddenly felt Bucky slip through in his words and he blurted, "Falling asleep in my shit hole apartment, then waking up in an actual shit hole." That would happen sometimes. Bucky Barnes would emerge, snarky and sarcastic as ever. But then he would recede as fast as he came. It was quite frustrating, to be one person one minute and suddenly another person the next. Especially since James himself was nothing like Bucky Barnes.

Jason smirked then sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that this somehow involves Bruce?" He asked, more to himself than to James. "Alright, follow me."

"I'm not following you anywhere." James declared.

Jason sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Dude, don't make this harder than it-"

"-Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere."

Jason pulled out his handgun again and cocked it this time, "It isn't a fucking choice. Follow me." He said sternly.

James hesitated before obliging begrudgingly.

Bruce and Peter were semi recovered as they trailed the Black Widow, who was wandering the streets of Gotham. There was a constant ringing in Bruce's ears still, but his cowl had managed to somewhat protect his ears from the white noise cannon. Bruce had access to his monitors, but the cameras he'd placed still had blind spots. Bruce was steady deducing which blind spot the Widow could have fallen into when he suddenly stopped his trailing and Peter followed suit.

He heard her before he saw her. Suddenly, before he could react, he was ambushed from above and found himself suffocating between the thighs of the Black Widow. Her hands were clawing at his face and cowl. It was her go-to take out move and Bruce saw it coming. He was reaching for his taser when Peter shouted, "Natasha!" He then shot a web at her back and pulled her to the ground. She grunted before standing and brushing the web off her back.

"Who is that?" Natasha demanded, pointing at Bruce.

"The only person that's got answers to what's going on right now." Peter said calmly.

Natasha glared at Bruce, "You got 30 seconds. Start talking."

Bruce wheezed before he complied, "I transported you to a different universe. Right now, you're in Gotham City. All these symbols you see everywhere," Bruce pointed to one of the One Earth logos, "represent the One Earth government. Basically, a dictatorship headed by Clark Kent, also known as Superman. I need you and your friends' help for me to take him down."

"Superman, how powerful is he?" Natasha asked skeptically.

"He's virtually indestructible, he has ice breath, and x-ray vision. And he can fly. He also has an army of superhumans and aliens." Bruce stated.

Natasha was silent in thought before stating, "Thor could probably take him."

"Or the Hulk." Peter suggested. Natasha nodded in agreement.

Bruce hummed, "Those two could slow him down, maybe even knock him out, but it'll be tough. That's why we have Kryptonite, Superman's one weakness. But first we need to find the rest of your team. Cyborg abducted Tony and I know Flash took the Captain there."

Peter shot a look at Bruce, "When did that happen, I thought you didn't know where Steve was?"

Bruce sighed, "When Cyborg paid us a visit. We have to go-"

"-Oh don't go running off yet, darling." A tempting voice called from the shadows. Natasha pulled a handgun that she'd been hiding and aimed it at a particular dark corner. A figure emerged from the shadows with a stride unique to the one and only Selina Kyle. She glared at Widow, "Put that away, this is one lover's quarrel you don't want to get involved in." She said tauntingly. Natasha didn't move a muscle.

Bruce stepped forward, "We aren't lovers."

"Bruce, you know I'm not actually on Superman's side, right? I was just trying to keep myself from getting killed. You knew it was either him or me." Selina stated, treading on thin ice.

"And you chose to end a 13 year olds life? How could you?" Bruce declared angrily.

Selina scoffed, "I had no other choice and you know it!"

Bruce stepped closer into her personal space. "You could have done the heroic thing for once in your life."

"Oh, don't lecture me on heroics, Bruce. Save it. Superman wants to know how you brought _them _here." She said, gesturing to Natasha and Peter.

"I'm not giving you anything after what you did to Tim." Bruce said coldly.

"Bruce," she sighed, "You always make things so difficult."

Suddenly, she raked her "claws" across the expose part Bruce's face. Bruce bellowed and stepped back. "Peter- web her!" Natasha shouted, and Peter did as he was told. Peter shot webs at her wrists and feet and bound her to the wall of a building. Natasha dashed forward and cocked her handgun, shoving it right under the other woman's jaw.

She was ready to pull the trigger when Bruce shouted, "Wait!"

Natasha didn't look to Bruce and instead looked to Peter, who shook his head as a silent queue. Natasha huffed and swiftly aimed the gun at Catwoman's leg and pulled the trigger. The other woman let out a howl in pain. "Hey!" Bruce growled.

"She'll be fine. Just immobile for the time being." Natasha said flippantly as she turned to face Bruce, who was cupping the right side of his face. Blooding was dripping through the spaces in between Bruce's fingers and onto the cement.

"I think the webs would've sufficed." Bruce said angrily.

"And if she broke out?"

"That is not how we do things here!" Bruce shouted, slicing his hand through the air for emphasis. Natasha stepped into Bruce's personal space.

"That's how I do things. I'm an assassin. I'm not in the business of mercy."

Bruce looked Natasha straight in the eyes- something he rarely did to people who kill people- and wondered if there was a shred of heart, a shred of compassion within her or if she was really cold-heart she was pretending to be. The funny thing is- Bruce could bet that Natasha was staring back at him and wondering the same thing.

The three of them headed to the Wayne Manor in heavy silence. Natasha was nothing like he expected, and Bruce expects everything. She was such a mystery box, so difficult to read that it bothered Bruce, even angered him a bit. Her past was one of the more mysterious ones; she had plenty of holes in her records. Even in the flesh, she's able to shield off any tells, to ward off any chances of deduction. Her enigmatic atmosphere was quite frustrating. As they approached the Manor, Bruce suddenly realized that feeling of frustration is probably what it's like for other people when they interact with him.

Bruce stopped in front of the house and noticed the door was opened slightly. He signaled the other two to tread quietly as they approached the stoop. Slowly, Bruce pushed open the door and stepped into the dark foyer. The lights suddenly turned on and voice called from the center of the room, "Home sweet home." Of course, Jason Todd had found the Winter Soldier.

"What is _he _doing here?" Natasha questioned, shoving her gun back in her holster. "He is _not _an Avenger, so tell me you brought him here by accident."

Bruce sighed, "No, I brought him here because his skill set is valuable."

Natasha scoffed, "Do you know how many people this guy has killed? _Important _people? You know he tried to kill Steve, right?"

"Who exactly is that?" chimed Peter.

"I'd like to know how many important people you've killed." Jason smirked at James, who glared in return.

"This guy is a murderer." Natasha pointed to James in response to Peter.

"Look who's talking." Bruce said in reply.

"I don't kill innocent people." Natasha said coldly.

"Bruce, you told me that you only blasted the Avengers here." Peter stated exasperatedly.

"Lesson number one: _Bruce Wayne lies._" Jason piped in from across the room.

"Everybody be quiet!" Bruce exclaimed infuriatingly.

The room was pen drop silent as Bruce removed his cowl and took a deep breath.

"It's 4:37 A.M. We've all had a long night. Everyone find a room and pick one to sleep in. Jason get out. I'm going to the Batcave. I'll explain everything in the morning." There was a moment of hesitation before everyone complied, wandering off into different parts of the house. Jason paused before he stepped out of the door, "Whatever you have planned here, Bruce, it's gonna fail. You're gonna get these people fucking killed. You sure you're fighting on the right side?" Jason said mockingly.

"At least I have a side, Jason." Bruce muttered over his shoulder, "What have you been up to now that all the drug dealers and cop killers are apart of One Earth, hm? Slaughtering anything that moves now?"

Jason shot a spikey, hate-filled look at his former mentor, "Fuck you, Bruce." And with that Jason left the Wayne Manor and headed back to his apartment.

Jason had no idea what he was thinking going back to that place. _Of course_, even when the world has gone to shit, Bruce could still manage to be an asshole. Jason sighed and plopped onto his mattress.

Jason thought back to the last time he ran into Dick. Jason was smoking in alley and Dick had shown up in of those ugly One Earth uniforms. He'd tried ordering Jason around as if he were a policeman, but Jason saw right through it and told him to cut the shit.

"Jason," he'd warned, "They're gonna kill you if you don't join up."

"They couldn't kill me if they tried." Jason had muttered.

"Jason, I'm serious." He'd said with that fucking sincere look on his face that always made Jason want to just punch him in his stupid face in.

"Fuck off, Grayson." He'd said, dismissive as always. Of course, Dick sighed and left looking like a kicked puppy.

Jason groaned and went to sleep. He dreamt that night of a navy bluebird rescuing a bruised and battered robin from drowning in the ocean. It was the first somewhat pleasant dream he'd had in weeks.

_**Again, sorry this took so long, as you can see it's a bit longer than the other chapters. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Translations:**_

_***"Who are you?"**_

_****"**__**If you want to follow someone, try walking with lighter feet."**_


End file.
